camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodie Moore
: "You know, I'm not the person having that kind of quality that you're always thinking of. Luke, I'm scared, I've always been, from the beginning. Every Greek monsters think that I'm weak, Kronos has the proof. Look, I'm not Annabeth or any daughter of Aphrodite, I don't have any charming abilty to beguile you, with the exception in my birthday. I've always liked you...Don't look at me like you were Poseidon and I'm Medusa, kissing inside Athena's temple...You can blame me of faling this quest." :: - Jodie apologizing to Luke Castellan about failing the Quest for the Golden Apples. Jodie Mary Moore also sometimes known as Dee by her friends, is the demigod daughter of Hestia and possibly James Moore. She lives in Camp Half-Blood and is the head counselor of Hestia's Cabin or Cabin Twenty-one. Born from the sacrificial flames and blood, flesh, and bones of a mortal, Hestia along with the other gods, crafted her into a newborn baby, thus making Jodie Hestia's daughter, she is her favorite one as well. Jodie was declared as the Pride of Olympus and adored by the gods. History Birth : "My Jodie's birth was somewhat, joyous. Seeing that very sight of her maked the mightiest gods weak, even Kronos, himself. I thank Aphrodite for giving her a Heart of Gold while we, the Olympians, created her. It was sorrowful seeing her departed from Olympus by Iris' rainbow. " :: - Hestia on Jodie's birth. In the rainy night of September 16th, 1993, James Moore stepped foot in Hestia's temple, wet and bloody, who was chased by a group of men. Feeling sympathy for the man, Hestia decided to use his body to make a newborn child at the hearth. Athena was the first one to agree the Goddess of the Hearth's descision, feeling the child will be in good terms with her daughter, Annabeth Chase in the future. The craft for the child took hours, but finally completed when Apollo raised the sun. The Gods weere simply delighted to the newborn child, Athena was the one who named her "Jodie" meaning "to be praised". Departure Shortly after, Hestia entrusted Iris to send Jodie to the Moore Mansion from Olympus, to be raised by her step-mother, Martha Moore. Martha first declined the child in a golden cradle that was left in her doorstep, believing it was sort of a trick. But Aphrodite, charmspeaked Martha to believe the whole thing and accept the baby. Martha has already two children with James who were twins, Marcus and Meredith, in the household. Childhood : " Like most of the demigods, I was frequently attacked by monsters. Mostly gorgons. They believed that I was weak like my mom, Hestia. When they didn't come, I burn up Martha's house when ever I touch the fireplace or the stove. Martha didn't look exactly happy about it, so she locked me up in a small cabin filled with Mythology-related stuff." :: - Jodie telling the story of her childhood to Piper McLean. Jodie was raised by her cruel family since Hestia sended her to Martha. She was bullied by her step-siblings and regularly mocked by Meredith. When Jodie was five, the entire Moore Household were frequently attacked by monsters, gorgons were the kind of monsters who occasionally attacked. When Martha didn't approved of this occasions so she maked Jodie drop out of school and lived in a small locked-up cabin outside, but near the mansion. She spent most of the time reading about the Greek gods, mostly about Aphrodite and Athena. Martha mistook Aphrodite as Jodie's mother when she charmspeaked her. Later when she was seven, the door was left open so she took advantage of escaping, with the guidance of the gods. Jodie traveled from place to place, to find her mother. Hephaestus gave her a Celestial Bronze Spear to help her in battle of the monsters she came across. She met Luke Castellan, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase several months later. They found her hiding on top of an olive tree, clutching her donkey plush and spear. Mistook Thalia as a gorgon, she jumped out of her hiding place and attacked Thalia, but Annabeth got hold of her and Luke knocked out the spear from her hand. Aftermath, they found out that Jodie was a demigod and welcomed her to the group. They thought that she was the daughter of Hephaestus because the flames in her eyes. Camp Half-Blood In one of their travels, they met a satyr named Grover Underwood. He brought the three to Camp Half-Blood, making various wrong turns along the way. After figting a large group of Cyclops, they managed to find the camp. Jodie is one of the youngest demigods to join the camp. When she stepped foot at the camp, every source of fire in the camp lit up and ignited a strong glow of the color of red. Chiron, along the other campers thought that she is the demigod offspring of Hephaestus, but Chiron wasn't sure of it, making her stay for a while at Hephaestus' Cabin, until her godly mother claims her. Claiming : "The moment I touched the fire, it glow red brightly, then my eyes turned into harmless flames. Then everyone began to panic, shouting that I'm sort of the daughter of Hades. I lost control and burned the Hephaestus' Cabin again. Then a woman appeared.. She smelled like smoke with roasted marshmallows and cinnamon. Her mother-figure was soothing, as if she was really my mother! Then my clothes, burst into the reddest red flames, as soon as the fire stopped. It was like the flames itself turned into a dress, it was mesmerizing. " :: - Jodie's narration on how Hestia claimed her. After weeks of staying (and burning) at the Hephaestus' Cabin, Jodie was challenged by her cabin mates by creating a sword, which Jodie accepted. When her hand touched the flames, the fire glow brightly, making her eyes glow into flames, too. The children of Hephaestus panicked screaming and shouting that she's the daughter of Hades, then she burned the cabin, again. Then Hestia appeared before her. By her presence, Jodie calmed down, as well as the fire itself. Luckily, saving the whole camp. When Jodie thoughts of Hestia being her mother, her clothes sizzled into harmless fire, wrapping itself unto her body like a fiery cocktail dress. Signifying that Hestia claimed her, she moved to Cabin Twenty-one or Hestia's Cabin, which Hestia summoned with the help of the children of Hephaestus. Being the only occupant of Hestia's Cabin, she is considered the Head Counselor of the cabin. Personality : "I really envied Aunt Hera's cooking abilities." : "Yeah. Burn up the camp again or something." :: - Jodie and Percy Jackson. Being the daughter of the Goddess of the Hearth, Jodie is warm and kind. She's compassionate to others and is willing to sacrifice herself. She displays a wild teenager quality (a play on the word "wildfire"), this is shown when she threw a wild T.T.G.I.F. (Thank The Gods', It's Friday) party with the help of Dionysus and Ares at Camp Half-Blood, much to Athena and Chiron's dismay. Which Zeus and Poseidon founds amusing. Aphrodite described her as "irresistable" even at birth, a possible inheritance to Aphrodite as she helped on the creation of Jodie. Jodie enjoys cooking home-made food for campfires, occasionally burnt. She is responsible of peace and quiet around the camp, for she holds the bonds of each cabin. She is sick and tired of regularly calming down the members of Ares' Cabin. She too has a twisted sense of humor and a prankster. Jodie once pranked Athena's Cabin by throwing a golden owl plush and a silver message "For the Wisest" sewn across its chest. It cause a whole rampage in the cabin but they soon got revenge when they cursed her to wove baskets for days. Jodie may be a trickster and a prankster but she is the strongest warrior in the whole camp, because she is daughter of the eldest Olympian. She isn't favor of wars, especially between a family. As mentioned by Zeus that she exhibits Hera's ferocious rage when she is angry, the only thing that he fears about his wife. If there are any family feuds, Jodie, along with Hestia and Hera, are the ones greatly affected. A reason because they are the protector of the family. Jodie mentions that she was blessed by each of the gods a gift, making her the strongest demigod, but the only disadvantage is that majority are only useful in her birthday. Appearance : "I wish one of my sons won't be so charmed at your pretty little face, or else they'll break your Heart of Gold or my writ of passage." :: - Aphrodite upon seeing Jodie for the again for the second time. And also reffering about her writ of passage]] Jodie is described as a Caucasian or an Asian girl having warm mahogany red eyes and sometimes it turns into flames to match her strong emotions. She sports flawless tresses in the shade chocolate brown hair or strawberry blonde, when angry, her hair shot into the air and moves like the fire itself. She isn't utterly beautiful nor regular pretty, having her Heart of Gold is enough to enamor anyone. Jodie has a light brown round face, emphasizing a ruddy glow on her cheeks. Jodie stands around 5"9 with a hour-glass body. She is seen wearing her brown jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a pair of brown lace boots. She is always seen wearing different kinds of charm bracelets on her left arm. Jodie has the scent of "smoke, cinnamon and vanilla" all together. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis -' As the daughter of the goddess of the hearth, Jodie has absolute control of fire. Unlike Hestia's, her flames tends to "glow a rich honey color". Category:Children of Hestia Category:Alive Category:Greek Demigod Category:Demigod Category:Mortals